1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to subminiature circuit breakers and, more specifically, to a seal for the handle on a subminiature circuit breaker.
2. Background Information
One use of subminiature circuit breakers is in aircraft electrical systems where they not only provide overcurrent protection but also serve as switches for turning equipment on and off. As such, they are subjected to heavy use and therefore must be capable of performing reliably over many operating cycles. Subminiature circuit breakers may further be used in an environment where they are subject to vibration. The subminiature circuit breakers include a pair of seperable contacts and an operating mechanism disposed within a housing. A handle extends through the housing and may be used to turn the subminiature circuit breaker on or off, or reset the subminiature circuit breaker after it has tripped.
The housing cavity of a subminiature circuit breaker must be kept free from contamination and must not allow exhaust gases to escape through the handle opening. Presently subminiature circuit breakers utilize a handle that has an interference fit with the housing. Such an interference fit is not always airtight and is subject to wear and tear due to use or vibration. That is, as the handle is moved in and out, the housing, the handle, or a seal such as an O-ring may become worn and allow particles and/or gas to pass therethrough.
There is, therefore, a need for a seal disposed between the handle member and the housing of a subminiature circuit breaker.
There is a further need for such a seal to resist wear and tear.